


Melody of Sound

by LostMyFlamingSword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), No one notices, Orochimaru adopts all the kids, Orochimaru finds Gaara uncomfortably relatable, Orochimaru is a better parent than Rasa, Orochimaru replaces Rasa, Parent Orochimaru, Unfinished, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyFlamingSword/pseuds/LostMyFlamingSword
Summary: Orochimaru is determined to use their disguise as Rasa to force Sand to invade Leaf. This is until they realise how damaged Rasa's relationship with his kids is.Well they've got to fix that.AkaOrochimaru, goes Nope and decided to parent the Sand trio.





	1. Orochimaru Watches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece of crack I wrote in my phone's memo app. I just wanted Orochimaru parenting Gaara while they were pretending to be Rasa

Waiting for darkness to fall is the hardest thing. Orochimaru does not like waiting.  
  
They hadn’t expected their play as the Yondaime Kazekage to go so smoothly, or with so little suspicion, but Rasa was not a consistent man and Orochimaru has taken full advantage of that. At this point they’re old enough to be confident in their henge, and in others’ expectations making them see what they want to, but Rasa had children and there was always a chance.  
  
One that didn’t play out, thankfully. The three children make no attempt to speak to their father, and Orochimaru hasn’t had to play Rasa to those who know him intimately. At this point, Orochimaru rather doubts that anyone did, even his children.  
  
A benefit, tonight.  
  
Orochimaru stands at the window of his room in the inn, henge dropped and the room tightly sealed. There's no way for anyone to come in, no reason for any to disturb them until morning, and they dig their fingers into the wood, watching the moon crest the treetops in the distance.  



	2. Moons and mothers

Gaara watches darkness fall and the moon begin to rise. Nights are when mother is loudest. Her rages are worse without the hubbub of people to drown her out, yet Gaara relishes in the semblance of quiet. Gaara  is often alone and he attempts to find comfort in the familiar feeling.  
  
He apprectiates how the village's sleep makes threats more obvious to his senses. Though there haven't been any assassins in a while. Usually the Kazekage doesn't go longer than a month or two between attempts. It's making mother bloodthirsty and Gaara restless.  
  
More self-awareness would have him calling the feeling worry, but Gaara faces the consequences of his isolation in many forms.  
  
The Kazekage had ordered them to attend a meeting tomorrow. Gaara supposed seeing his siblings again would be interesting, their training had always been seperate, but even he knew Kohona's chuunin exams required teams of three.  
  
Entering would be a feast of blood for mother.  
  
He has not seen Temari or Kankurou since the incident in the training grounds. Gaara wonders how they have progressed. He hopes they haven't gotten too strong or else mother will demand he kill them. He misses them occasionally.  
  
He'll see what Rasa and the morning bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to write another chapter but here we are.  
> Thanks for the kudos!


	3. A gifted mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't seriously planning on writing anything else but an anonymous poster commented going by the name 'Some Person or Another'said they wanted to see more, so here's another chapter!

The ichibi jinchuriki is less feral than the rumours say. Not surprising, even shinobi villages are prone to exaggerating for gossip. Scared ninjas are no less likely to shun those they fear than civilians.

Orochimaru learnt that lesson well as a child. 

This demon child appears to care less than the snake sanin did, but surface is rarely substance. Orochimaru can see the way his attention remains on his siblings, even as he pretends to listen.

Orochimaru wonders if the child even understands what he is missing. Orochimaru grew up with a deep awareness of how he was isolated as a child that was too inhuman for comfort, but Gaara barely seems to register his treatment at the hands of the villagers.

They wonder at the ichibi's effect on his mental state, Orochimaru is no Tobirama but they are a competent sensor nonetheless, and even they can sense the bleeding of demonic chakra. 

No doubt that fuels the villagers fear. Tailed beasts are powerful. A child tainted with that power must have something wrong with it.

A common assumption of jinchuriki. 

It is nevertheless a wrong one.

Jinchuriki are more damaged by their human peers than the demons trapped inside them. Though in this case the chakra bleeding does seem to be unusually high. They will have to watch for that.

Orochimaru wonders how the child will grow. Destined for a bloody death on the battlefield and shunning until then. They never find it pleasant to see their past in children, and Gaara seems to be an especially uncomfortable mirror.

Perhaps they shall attempt to make the situation more palatable for the child.

Before the invasion, that is.


	4. Assassinations are ineffective training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I've gotten 64 kudos for this, I haven't even hit 1k yet.
> 
> I'm so grateful for all your support, and it's the only reason I'm continuing this.

The children appeared strained.  
  
No surprise. According to Rasa's records the last time they had been called up to see their father had been their genin promotions over six months ago.  
  
Their assignment as a team had been in name only. Temari and Kankuro continued their training with Baki, the assignment to Jounin-sensei merely an extension of his existing duties as the trainer of the Kazekage's children.  
  
Gaara had been left to continue as he was: abandoned to the apartment he used to share with Rasa's brother. It had already proven itself a effective possition for assassinations.  
  
Not in the usual manner of avoiding them, but instead it had proven an effective distance away that the Gaara's response didn't unduly harm the local citizens. Rasa's insistence on a constant stream of assassination attempts was unfathomable to Orochimaru.  
  
Not only was it a waste of trained Shinobi as they were inevitably killed by the almost feral jinchurichi, it was also an ineffective training method. Gaara's entire response was based around the brute strength needed to quickly put down attackers, with no consideration to finess nor the tactics necessary for opponents using any other style than sand-trained chunin.  
  
The lack of style in senseless crushing your enemy disappointed Orochimaru, but what else could they expect from the child when he was so lacking in appropriate training.  
  
Perhaps something to remedy before the invasion. Orochimaru could spare a moment or two to train the child. Yes, some finess wouldn't go amiss before he arrived in Konoha. At least a modicum of subtlety would be required, and that was clearly beyond the child in the current moment.  
  
The impatience of his style was clearly bleeding into other aspects, if his impatient glare was any measure.  
  
His siblings may have been weaker, lacking the strength a chakra beast would lend them, but at least they were _trying _to hide their emotions from their military commander.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more extremely slow and extremely tiny updates.


	5. Temari isn't thinking about her father's changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari wanted to talk about Orochimaru

Temari wasn't scared of her father. He was their kage, with a duty to them, and no shinobi should be afraid of their commander.

Temari wasn't scared. 

That would be illogical. Temari had concerns, valid ones. Concerns weren't fear. Concerns weren't anger either. She felt about her kage exactly the way she should.

That was all there was to it.

So what if she regularly went without seeing him for three months or more. So what if he had declared her and Kanrukou old enough to live alone years ago. So what if she sometimes felt things seeing father's and daughters out around the village.

She was exactly the shinobi she should be.

So when her father began sending messages to her and her brother, and asking them out for lunch, and visiting them as they trained, her feelings hadn't changed.

Temari was old enough not to be reliant on a father's praise. Even if he had given her advice on her fans last week, it changed nothing.

She had always felt the way she should about her father.

This new...pleasure at his presence changed nothing.

The fact that she never would have felt impatient in his presence before had nothing to do with fear. And his changes in recent months did not make her feel more comfortable in his presence. That would be ridiculous.

She was just curious to know what he had planned for them. Curious.

It wasn't a budding affection that was making her amused at his attempts to delay explaining why he had called them here.

Nothing had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write Temari more often


End file.
